Lost in a Cold World of Dreams
by Teh Fuzzeh Penguin
Summary: Brennan and Booth have to solve yet another mystery,only he wants to admit some feelings to Brennan. Final Chappie up.
1. Murder at my Neighbors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The show Bones or anything that has to do with Bones.(Characters and all) I never will.

Well this is my first Bones fic... Read and Review! O.o Well... I do like the Booth x Brennan pairing... I'm just not using it in this story.

**Murder at My neighbor's**

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the crime scene. "What seems to have happened here?" she asked the nearest police officer. She is a forensic anthropologist. She had on a black suit on, and her chestnut hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She had ice blue eyes, and fair skin. A gorgeous brain I would say.

The police officer turned around. "The man who lives here... uh... George Bennet... died last night... uh... shouldn't you run home?" Brennan explained her position, quickly and efficiently. "Im very sorry ,Dr. Brennan. I truly..."

Brennan and the police officer swiftly turned their heads. Standing next to them was a woman, sobbing hysterically.

"Mrs. Bennet!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Oh, Brennan! My kind neighbor!" the Mrs. Bennet sobbed. The police officer walked away. "It was awful! I was asleep the entire time! Oh, Brennan! Save my husband!"The woman ran over and hugged Brennan, whom was not accustomed to hugs like this.

Brennan pushed Mrs. Bennet away, "There is nothing I can do, I can only find out what happened," she declared. Mrs. Bennet walk off, sobbing.

Police officers were everywhere, it was horrible. Brennan ordered her workers to take the body to the lab for analysis. She would meet her co-worker, Agent Steely Booth, there later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The body, perfectly preserved, arrived. A man with reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room. He looked at the body. "Zach, clean the bones for me, will you? Thanks." Without an answer from the brown haired boy, he left the room. This was odd, for him.

"I wonder what's wrong with Jack." Zach asked a young Chinese woman, with bouncy jet black hair.

"I don't know," she replied. "He has been acting strange lately."

"True." He turned to clean the bones, but stopped. "Angela, how has he been acting strange?" Angela, strong as ever, gave a strong answer

"Well, it is hard to explain." She started. "He has been wandering around, staring at these bodies. I will ask him later what's wrong. Why are you asking me about this?"

"He is my friend, I want to get to the bottom of this." Without a word, the both of them continued their work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan walked into her office, sat on her computer, and continued writing the mystery she had been working on for ages. _Fire, fire everywhere. Carli ran, trying to find an exit. She saw an opening. As she ran to it, she suddenly found_...

"Hi, Bones" The annoyed writer turned around. She saw her co- worker, Booth. He had a brief-case and he seemed ready for the interview with Mrs. Bennet they had arranged on the phone earlier on. Booth always called her Bones, because of her skill around them.

"Booth, we should get going." She told him. He nodded and they got into his car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Both Brennan and Booth walked in Mrs. Bennet's house. The house was empty, except for the three of them. Brennan sat across from Booth, next to Mrs. Bennet at a plain, wooden dinner table.

"Mrs. Bennet, we have a few questions for you." Booth told her.

"No really, Booth, im sure she couldn't have figured that out on her own!" Brennan sarcastically remarked. Booth glared at her.

"Very funny, Bones." he turned to the other woman. "Mrs. Bennet..."

"Please, call me Sally." she said.

"Ok, Sally. You can't be more then forty, that's correct right?"

"Im actually forty-two, George was forty-three."

"Well, Sally, did George have anyone who could be linked to this death?" Brennan inquired, with a serious tone on her face.

"I don't think so." Sally tried to think, but the stares of Booth and Brennan were quite distracting to her. "There was his best friend, John Marks. They got into a fight recently, over a grill... no that was last month... was it the lawn mower... yes that's it! The lawn mower!"

"They have had more fights then this?" Booth asked. He felt like he was getting on to something.

"Yes... at least one a month... or more. Three at the most. Mostly about borrowed items."

"Did John show any emotion when he found out about the death?"

"Much, he said he would miss him terribly." Sally looked at her watch. "I have to get to an interview with the funeral home, I'm sorry I have to cut this short."

"Me too," Booth said. "Thank you for having us. We will be sure to contact you if we find anything."

"Thank you" Sally thanked.

In the car... Brennan had only one thing to say, "That woman seemed depressed." Booth only nodded at the sarcastic remark.

* * *

A/N: OK well read and review. If your not gonna give me good reviews then eh.. your EVILLE! JUST CUZ I WRITE SHORT CHAPPIES MEANS NOTTIN! clears throat pardon. o.O just leave me alone in my box! 


	2. Getting Somwhere

Disclaimer: I will never own Bones or any of its characters.

A/N: Ok here is the second chappie! hope you all like it. Oh and please review I'll only keep the story up if I know people want to read it.

**Getting Somewhere**

"So, Bones," Booth started as they arrived at the laboratory, "I was... uh... wondering.. if... you..."

"Booth, are you... sweating?" Brennan asked. Her face contorted and she cocked her head to the side. "Yea. That's sweat."

"Well, Brennan, I..." Brennan immediately interrupted.

"Why did you just call me Brennan?" She was confused beyond belief. _Booth, he is acting so... strange, _she thought._ Why?_

"I wanted to sound more... formal."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Is it about the case? Do you need to interview me?"

"No... no... it's"

"Because if you need an interview I will be happy to answer any questions you have for me."

"It's not about the case!" He yelled. Brennan jumped back "I'm sorry. It's not though."

"Then what is it about?"

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?"Bones was shocked. _Booth... is acting... really strange... oh well._

"Well... other then the case I'm free."

"Do you want to have lunch... tomorrow?" Brennan looked at her office door and then looked back.

"Im so... sorry, Booth. Unless it's about the case... I don't want to... I'm sorry." Brennan left to go work on her novel. Booth put his hand on his forehead. _How could I have been so stupid. How?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack walked into the room. Angela was working on some simulations, trying to figure out how the bones of George Bennet were connected to his death. She was working on one when he was crushed, but he would have lived.

Jack took a pen off of Angela's desk and started taking notes. He bit the end of the pen

"Oh, Jack, you do know that's my pen, right?" Angela asked. She was a bit disgusted at his antics.

"Angela, it's _my _pen." He was shocked at how she would blurt out something like that, at her boss! He tried to keep that information on the down low, even though they knew.

"Well, I bought it with my own money, yesterday. It was expensive." That it was. It was a fine pen, a fountain pen, now drooled on.

"Angela, I just recently lost my own pen! It looked exactly like yours!" Jack was getting furious.

"Jack, how can you be so paranoid!"

"How can you steal?"

"I'm just telling you that its mine!"

"I just want my own!"

"Go buy one!"

"Fine!" he slammed the drool- covered pen on her desk. "I intend to!" He started to leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Jack, your acting so strange lately. What's on your mind?" Angela inquired. Jack turned around.

"I can fire you in a second, Angela. You don't need to worry about my personal life." and with that he left the room. Angela shook her head, and resumed her work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John Marks entered the interrogation room. Brennan watched from one-way glass. Booth was in the room, interrogating John.

"Hello, Agent Booth." John said, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Marks." they both sat down at the same time. "I understand you have some things to do, so I will make this interview as fast as possible."

"Okay, so what questions do you have for me?"

"Well, how well did you know George?"

"Pretty well, we were always borrowing each other's stuff, though it never really got returned."

"Did you get into a lot of fights?"

"Yea, at least once a month."

"Did they ever get violent?"

"No! Never! I got mad, but he was my closest male friend, I would never hurt him!"

"Did he ever do anything... strange?"

"He did go to bars a lot... he always came home to Sally... well... drunk... I don't think she liked it very much."

"Well, thank you for your time."

"Your welcome, Agent. Booth." John stood up. "I hope we never have to meet again."

"I would have to agree with that, Mr. Marks."

Brennan shook her head. _He didn't get to the point. He didn't at all._


	3. Just Friends with a Case

**Just friends with a case**

"So... Bones... how'd I do?" Booth ran up to Brennan and started walking next to her. He

had a face full of glee.

"Well, you could have ask more questions, like what did Sally say to him?" she told him, she wasn't happy with him at all.

"He had to go."

"He was lying! He just wanted to get out of the interview."

"Well, I think... he was telling the truth. I think... Sally... hurt George... killed George."

"Your crazy. When I was at the scene... she..." Brennan stopped. Booth had a lovers face worn. It freaked her out.

"Brennan,"

"Booth, don't start. Please."

"Well, I want to... go work on the case.." Brennan stared. Booth had a hopeful look on his face.

"I...yeah... lets go see what Zach has found."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Brennan! I found... a DNA sample... blood... that doesn't belong to George."

"Really," Booth said, "We'll, you should test it, Zach."

"No, I will." Brennan cut in. Zach and Booth stared at her.

"Are you sure?

"Positive. He was my neighbor." Brennan went silent. Then she had more ideas to add to her list. "Booth, you go see what Angela has found. Zach, you keep an eye on Jack."

"Okay." They both said in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan put the unknown blood sample onto a wet mount microscope slide. She then stained it with some iodine. She then repeated this with George's blood.

She located the nucleus. Brennan then magnified it so she could see the RNA and DNA. She looked at each slide. She looked at how they were made up.

She found the difference.

Brennan plugged in the DNA's code into her computer to see if she could find a match.

She did.

Booth walked into the room. "Angela said you would want to read the simulation, and Zach gave me his analysis of the bones. According to him, there is a scull fracture."

"Alright." She read the papers. "Ah... now it makes... sense."

"It does? What does?"

"I know who killed George Bennet."


	4. Confused

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Bones or any of its characters

OK finall chapter up! Short... but i like it.

**Confused**

Jack looked at the DNA analysis Brennan left on her computer when she and Booth went to arrest the culprit.

"Hi, Jack." Jack turned around swiftly to see Angela and Zach cornering him. His back was pressed against the computer desk, and he was sweating.

"Wha... what do you want with me?"

"We want to help you." Angela told him.

"I mean, with the pen incident..." Zach added.

"What's going on, Jack? Your not yourself." Angela inquired.

"I... the... work... ugh..." Jack sighed. After a long pause, he started again. "I'm just under a lot of stress. I need to get away."

"Take a few days off. We'll..." Angela began.

"NO!" Jack yelled. "The people need me!"

"We can handle it!" Zach explained. "Take a week off. Trust me."

"Fine... only because you people think I should." Jack gave in.

"Great!" Angela exclaimed. "Just give us a schedule of your daily routines. We can take it from there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan and Booth knocked on the door of Sally's old Victorian home. Sally opened the door ever so slightly as to see whom it was. At the sight of the two familiar faces. She opened up.

"Dr.Brennan, Booth, please come in."She cooed. Sally looked around before shutting the door. "I-have you found anything on my husband's death?"

"Yes we have." Brennan said.

"We know the culprit." Booth added. Both kept their voices at a calm state.

"Really?" Sally's palms were covered in sweat, and here eyes were wide. "Whom?"

"You." Booth told her. Still, his voice was calm.

"But... I" Sally stammered.

"You," Brennan stated, "We upset because he would come home every night to you drunk."

"And every morning would have a hangover." Booth chimed in.

"When you thought neither off you could take it, you hit him over the head with a lamp, then a candle stick."

"Explaining the skull fracture." Brennan turned and gave him a glare.

"Before the crashes hit him, he stabbed you to get you to stop. Then he, passed on." Sally, understood. She looked down at the floor.

"I loved George, I just couldn't stand to see him that way."

"We'll need to arrest you." Booth told her. He handcuffed Sally as her sullen face grew more and more dark. She knew it was over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan and Booth were having lunch, silently. Brennan was thinking about her next book while slowly eating her salad. Booth was replaying the arrest in his head. Just as Brennan finished her salad, Booth spoke up.

"Hey, Brennan," her head shot up as he said this. "I need to have a word with you."

"Shoot"

"Well, we've been friends for a really long time, and, well,"

"Go on"

"I think maybe we could go a step further,"

"I'm not sure were on the same page."

"Brennan, listen to me. I love you." Brennan's blue eyes shot open. She got up to throw out the container the pre-made salad came in. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around.

"Booth, you're a friend of mine." She looked down. "I just don't like you that way, I'm sorry."

Booth sat for a while, unmoving, shocked. After a few minutes he banged his hand on the table, and thought to himself, _how could a girl like her ever, in a million years..._

Booth got up and left the room.

_love a man like me._

A/N: Ok thats it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review


End file.
